Just To Watch The Bruises Heal
by Little-Miss-Music95
Summary: Sam and Dean need the help of Luce, a 25-year-old hunter whose father died two years ago. Johns missing and now they are out to find him, but what happens when everything is out to stop them.


_**Hey guys. I am sorry for not writing anything in a while, but I have been busy. I know it's a bad excuse, but its the best you're gonna get. Please review because I have high hopes for where this story can go! I love you all, *HUGZ*. I have hugged a lot lately. It's awesome.**_

_**Little-Miss-Music95**_

**I went to see the doctor**

**He said you're pretty sick**

**You got some real bad habits**

**You'd better stop right quick**

**I said doctor that's real bad news**

**Don't know what I'm gonna do**

**Doctor**

**There's nothin' wrong with me**

**Doctor doctor**

**Can't you see**

**Doctor**

**I ain't gonna die**

**Just write me an alibi**

I could hear someone knocking at the door. Damn it. I was about to do some baking. I turned my music down and walked towards the door. I opened the door to see two very handsome men standing in front of me. The tallest looked like the youngest, he had brown hair in a style only he could pull off. His green eyes showed kindness and a slight amount of pain. The other man...WOW. He was hot. He was shorter ad his hair was blonde but the similarity of the two men was undeniable. The shorter one looked older, his brown eyes seemed harsher, as if the man had been jaded some how.

"Who are you?" The shorter one asked me. I'm taken back. He shows up at my house and had the audacity to ask me who I am. The taller one hit him and muttered something I couldn't hear.

"I'm Luce, who the hell are you two?" I saw a smirk on the younger ones face. I took a look at the size of the two men. They were huge, not fat just really fit.

"I'm Sam." The youngest one put his hand out for me to shake. "And this is my brother Dean." Dean, It suits him. I shook Sam's hand while Dean kept staring at me. I clicked my fingers in front of his face.

"Hello? Earth to Dean?" He grabbed my wrist and pulled me closer to him. I grabbed the blade out from my boot and held it to his neck. He quickly dropped my wrist and took a step back.

"Get the hell off my porch and get the fuck away from me. I have handled things only found in your darkest nightmares, don't test me." He smirked at me and stood his ground. I glanced at Sam and almost laughed at his shocked expression. "So, who are you two and what do you want." Sam took a step towards me and I pulled the gun out from the small of my back and cocked it. "Step back Sam, I like you and I don't wanna shoot you but I will." He stepped back.

"As I said before, We are Sam and Dean. We are looking for Frank. He is the only one who can help us now." Why are they looking for Frank?

"What's your last name?"

"Winchester." I dropped my weapons.

"You better get inside. Dont you dare break my salt line or I will punch you." I heard Dean chuckle and mutter "I knew I liked her." I lead them inside and noticed my music had changed.

**Oh yeah!**

**Some people say my love cannot be true**

**please believe me, my love, and I'll show you**

**I will give you those things you thought unreal**

**The sun, the moon, the stars all bear my seal**

**Oh yeah!**

**Follow me now and you will not regret**

**leaving the life you lead before we met**

**You are the first to have this love of mine**

**forever with me 'till the end of time**

I walked over to the dock and turned the music off. I heard a groan from behind me. somebody obviously liked Ozzy.

"Now boys, the only reason you are allowed in this house is because I knew your father. He was a good man and by what he told me you two should be great hunters. What do you want with Frank?" I heard a sigh and looked towards Sam.

"Dads been missing for two weeks and we need to talk to Frank really soon. Dad left a note saying that he was on an important hunt and if we was gone for over two weeks to call Frank. We couldn't get a hold of him through the number left for us so we went to the address left for us. So, who are you in relation to Frank? His girlfriend?"

"Do I look old enough to be his girlfriend? Thais slightly depressing. Might have to call up death and have him take me away now. No use for a 25-year-old woman to be here if she looks old enough to be her own mother." Dumb ass.

"Wait, your Franks daughter? Frank had a daughter?" Finally Dean speaks.

"Yes he did, he also trained me." I saw a smirk on Dean's face. "Now I am gonna need to know where John was going." Sam seemed to launch into work.

"He was planning on going to Butler in Pennsylvania." I walked to the fridge and grabbed three beers. I handed one to Sam and another to Dean. They pulled the tops off and sat at the table. Dean was watching me, studying me. It was creepy. I reached for the map folded in the corner. I heard him groan and turned around to see him watching my ass. Perv. Ignoring his outburst I handed the map to Sam.

"Where have you guys looked?" I glanced at Dean and saw him glaring at his brother. These two interested me. I looked back to Sam and he had his head hanging down, looking sheepish. He muttered something. "What was that Sam?" He muttered louder. It sounded like he said they hadn't looked for him. "You havent looked anywhere for him?" Dean started laughing. I shot him my trademark evil glare and he stopped.

"We came straight here looking for Frank." I rolled my eyes.

"You two have been hunters longer than I have and you decided to come here first? Even I know that's a dumb ass move." I got up, and felt a hand grab my wrist. I looked down and followed the connection. Dean, yet again he has my wrist.

"Please help us. We need to find our father." He looked sad, his father obviously meant a lot to him. The other man had the same expression of obvious sadness. I knew how they felt, I had lost my father when I was 23 and I still miss him.

"I'll help you. On one condition."

"Anything." Dean sill had a grasp on my wrist. It send shivers down my spine, not bad Look-Out-There's-A-Ghost-Behind-You shivers, but shivers you get when someone you love traces your spine when you wake up. I almost shed a tear and the memory of... I shook my head and took my wrist back from Dean. He gave me a quizzical look. He is handsome.

"I go with you. You will need me to save your ass."

"No, I can't let you come with us."

"Why not? Think I might get both of you killed? I was trained by Frank and your father. I have the same training you both do. Now I'm going with you or I wont help you" Dean pulled Sam into the kitchen. I just sat at the table and drank my beer. To be honest to myself, the reason I wanted to go with the boys was because John showed up here three weeks ago saying he was after the thing that killed Frank. He was going to kill it and come back here, so I couldn't leave. John was like the uncle I never had. He was here a lot working with my father and I respected the man. He was good to me, unlike most other hunters he never thought less of me for being a girl. I could hear yelling from the kitchen and a loud thud. I shot out of my chair and went to asses the damage. Sam was on the ground with Dean on top of him.

"Dont talk like that Sammy, she's worth more than you think!" He landed a blow on to his brothers face and I took it upon my self to separate the boys. Pulling Dean off of Sam and pushing him into the dining room was a struggle, but I could handle it.

"Whats your problem Dean! Do you normally punch your brother?" He looked down. Avoiding eye contact.

"He said...the car couldn't handle another person." I rolled my eyes, I will never understand men. They say women are hard to understand, yet men will punch their own brothers over a car. They also name their cars. Its crazy.

"I'm gonna pack a bag and then we can go. If we are going to get to Butler we need to head out now." I went to the kitchen and handed Sam a pack of frozen peas. "Take these, you need to calm down. I'm going with you. The car can handle me, I'm not that heavy." He rolled his eyes.

"That what Dean told you? Funny." These boys confuse me.

"I'm gonna pack some stuff and then we can go." I left the kitchen and the depressing vibe I felt from Sam. Oh well.


End file.
